dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Empresa Nacional de Ferrocarriles
Empresa Nacional de Ferrocarriles is Puerto Chango's state-owned railroad company. 23 parts of it were privatized into various railroads in 2000, as a result, it mainly uses trackage rights to run trains. During the '70s to the present, ENF began using high-speed rail passenger from Japan (Shinkansen), lightweight diesel-powered passenger trains from Canada (LRC), freight locomotives from America (EMD SD40-2, ALCO Century 628, GE B23-7 (all B23-7's were rebuilt into B23-S7's as part of the Super 7 program in the early 1990's), steam locomotives used for office car specials from China (China Railways JS), and shunter locomotives from the UK (British Rail Class 08). It is known for being the most luxurious first class trains in the world, who say they are very expensive in the night routes. And also known for incorporating onboard entertainment (IFE, only AVOD and Live TV) in all classes (Economy, Business, Premium Economy and First Class). History During 1948, the railway company Southern Star Railways was bankrupt and was sold to the government to create a railroad company at a national level as part of the merger with Ferrocarriles Condor and Ferrocarriles Internacionales. The name of Empresa Nacional de Ferrocarriles was founded, in a day of November of 1948 with a single destiny between Federal District-Figgelmünch. The railway modernized in 1951 and sold all its steam locomotives (except for one of its 24 "Russian Decapod" locomotives, # 304, which was maintained during special trips, # 304 is now with the Alcapaz Steam Railway) It replaced locomotives with ALCO locomotives and more than 56 EMD GP7 locomotives, one of which is now on the mentioned Alcapaz Steam Railroad as a selector and the backup locomotive. However, the 56 EMD GP7 locomotives remain in service. In the 1970s, more destinations were made by replacing old railroad tracks with new rail tracks (and the addition of new rail tracks) consisting of new ties, retransmitted stone ballast and extensive rail work. ENF also created the idea railroading known as rights of way through the tracks with the permission on heritage railways that were now connected to the main rail network through branches and extensions in operation. In 1975, Russia Decapod # 305 (sister locomotives to 304) was removed from its marshy grave using 3 of 6 tons heavy cranes. The locomotive was restored in the Alcapaz Steam Railway and in 1981 from all the life that is the race to pull the trains "Palace on Wheels". The locomotive is still in use today. In the same year (1977), ENF bought 68 O the series of Shinkansen trains for PC $ 678,000 (610,233.57 euros). Later that year, ENF purchased 60 EMD SD40-2 and 97 GE B23-7 locomotives. The same year was the time 78 ex-American ALCO Century 628 locomotives were sent to Port Chango after retirement in 1977 and used for freight and commuter trains. One of the ALCO's was turned into a slug after an accident in the San Luis area line. 10 locomotives British Railways Class 08 shutters were exported to Port Chango in 1977. They were equipped with AAR Type E couplings and air brakes and sent to work there. The examples were: 3046, 0006, 8032 and 8036. 0006 and a retired Shinkansen trainer turned into a McDonald's restaurant in a city of St. Louis, while 8032 was repatriated and sold Foster Yeoman. 3046 and 8036 are now used in work trains. In the 1980s, 69 of LRC were ordered by ENF and built by Bombardier Transportation At the end of the 80s, ENF bought a steam locomotive from China Railways JS for PC $ 800,000, number JS-8421. This locomotive pulls the famous special "Palace on Wheels" luxury train and office cars for ENF. In 2000, 23 parts of the 104 railway lines were privatized in several railway lines, as a result, ENF now only has 81 rail lines that mainly own and use the rights of way to operate trains throughout the country. Retired locomotives include 51 EMD SD40-2 locomotives (only nine are still in service with ENF, one becomes a Taco Bell in the railway city of Alcapaz (a city in the state of Odinburg)), all ALCO Century 628 locomotives (one together with a retired Shinkansen trainer were made at a Giovanni's Pizza, while the rest were repatriated back to America and preserved), and those of British Rail Class 08 switchers (Examples were: 3046, 0006, 8032 and 8036. 0006 and a retired Shinkansen car were turned into a McDonald's restaurant in a city of San Luis, while 8032 was repatriated and sold to Yeoman Foster, 3046 and 8036 are now used on work trains.) Many of the LRC owned by ENF were either scrapped, put into storage, put on display in parks or museums, or repatriated to Canada for storage at the Bombardier Transportation rail facility. Only eight remain, yet only five of them are in regular service, one of them is the first LRC built for Puerto Chango, LRC-230, built in 1982, and in service in the San Luis-Santa Fe corridor. In 2011, ENF ordered 3 MPI MP33C locomotives for cargo services on the Puerto Chango railway lines. Everything can be seen in commercial service. In 2013, ENF placed an order for 5 locomotives of the EMD SD80ACe type for use on the country's rail lines. The first ordered locomotive arrived in Puerto Chango on January 2, 2014. Roster Freight As of January 2018, the railway's freight motive power consists of three former Canadian National MLW HR-616s, five EMD SD80ACes, four former New Jersey Transit GE U34CHs, six GE C30-S7Rs, six former Canadian National GMD GMD1's, fifty-six EMD GP7s and nine EMD SD40-2s retained from the "golden age" of the railroad, five EMD SD48s, three MPI MP33Cs, fourteen former Guilford Rail System EMD SD26s, six former Amtrak GE P40DCs, six former US Army EMD/ALCO MRS-1s, and one EMD GP10. The current freight locomotive numbering scheme begins with 1948, honoring the year in which the railway was created. In 1995, ENDF acquired one EMD SDP28 (no. 6204) and four EMD SDP38s (no. 6351, 6355, 6367, and 6370) from Korail for 4 hundred South Korean won. They were rebuilt in the United States at Conrail's Juniata Shops to the designation EMD SD48. Passenger As of January 2018, the railway's passenger motive power consists of five Morrison-Knudsen F40PHL-2s, nineteen 0 Series Shinkansens, twenty E5 Series Shinkansens, twenty-one E6 Series Shinkansens, five LRCs, ten former Amtrak and MARC EMD AEM-7s, and fifteen China Railways CRH2Cs. Category:Railways Category:Puerto Chango Category:Fictional railways